


The Silent Knight

by agoldengalaxy



Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Pining Zelda, Pre-Calamity Ganon, blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28144575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoldengalaxy/pseuds/agoldengalaxy
Summary: While Zelda struggles with her inner turmoil, she reflects on how her feelings about her appointed knight have changed.Alternatively, the princess hears Link speak for the very first time.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 254





	The Silent Knight

**Author's Note:**

> I literally love them so much you guys you don’t understand -   
> age of calamity was very good and reawakened my love
> 
> kudos/comments always appreciated!

Zelda remembered meeting Link all those years ago, filled with a wide range of emotions - some nerves, some fear, some anger - but mostly confusion. To her younger self’s surprise, it was Link’s father who had done all the talking, while the boy stood close, staying in his kneel far too long before his father brought him to stand again.

“Link is an incredibly capable warrior, Your Highness.” The man - whom Zelda vaguely recognized as one of the royal guards - assured Rhoam with a kind smile. “But you see, he…” he paused, looking to his son. Link dropped his gaze to the floor, and the knight continued. “He does not like to speak. Why, even I have only heard him utter but a few words in his fourteen years with me. But I assure you, he will be a great soldier.”

While Rhoam had thought over the offer, Zelda found herself looking curiously at the boy. Doesn’t like to speak? Who didn’t like to talk? She was certainly the opposite, having her handmaidens often tell her to be more ladylike and allow others to speak every now and then. Link looked up and found her staring. His eyes were almost piercing in their blue color - she’d never seen anything like it. Feeling heat rise to her cheeks, she looked away. 

The king rose from his throne, stepping down to their level, looking to the soldier. “You’ve served me for many years. Of course I trust your judgement, however…” his gaze fell to the boy, who swallowed and looked up to meet it. “Link, was it? Perhaps you’d show me what you’re capable of, first.”

Smiling, the man put a hand on his son’s shoulder, nodding. “Of course he will.” All of a sudden, the boy’s face hardened, and he nodded. Perhaps he was up for the challenge.

And with that, Rhoam guided them outside, and Link grabbed a training sword. Soldiers willing to participate ran at him, though they seemed to take it easy, at first, due to his young age. They learned very quickly that his age would not stop him. He took on hoards of Hylian soldiers without help, with loud cries of exertion and speed that Zelda had never seen before.

She just couldn’t look away. It was like he was a completely different boy from the mute one she’d only just met. He really was amazing - and as his father had promised, the boy came out on top, breathing hard as the soldiers lay on the ground, breathless. Rhoam, of course, was impressed - how could he not be?

Two years passed before she was told that Link would become her appointed knight. Some part of her was almost happy for the chance to get to know him better - perhaps he might even open up a little. She’d seen him laughing and smiling with other soldiers before, but other than that, he was stoic and silent. It got worse when he received the sword that would seal the darkness. He never smiled when he was around her, he barely showed any sort of emotion. She knew it was because he had the same amount of pressure on him that she had on her.

And yet, she still couldn’t help but be angry. She shouldn’t  _ need _ her own knight to protect her - she was trusted with the Goddess’ power, she should be able to protect herself, to protect everyone around her. But there was Link, standing in front of her at a moment’s notice, not thinking twice about his own well-being. And he didn’t ever seem to have any trouble.

She took it out on him often. But he just stared blankly, just like he normally did. She didn’t ever seem to have much of an effect, considering no matter how much she shouted or said awful things to him, he still came back to save her, to help her, to occasionally make her laugh. And she was beginning to feel something more for the silent knight, even though he’d never said a single word to her.

“Hey, princess! Snap out of it!”

Zelda blinked out of her memories, finding Impa standing beside her with a hand on her hip, a small smile pulling at her lips. “Impa, I-I apologize, I...got lost in my thoughts for a moment…” she trailed off, her gaze fixated ahead of her. 

The sound of Link’s yells filled her ears, something that had become rather familiar, and she sighed softly as she watched. He was training with Mipha and Daruk while Revali stood off to the side, most likely making snide comments to anyone who would listen. Urbosa, of course, waa most likely not listening. Just as he had that day, Link didn’t seem to have much problem fighting. That sword of his...they really did work well together, didn’t they?

“Pardon me for being so blunt, Your Highness, but you seem to get lost in your thoughts a lot while watching Link. Care to divulge?” There was just the smallest hint of smugness in the Shiekah’s tone, but enough to make Zelda’s cheeks grow pink.

She cleared her throat and shook her head. “It’s nothing.” That was true, of course - before, it had all been jealousy, but now it was a mix of jealousy, determination, and...and something she didn’t really want to think about. “I’m going to the Spring of Courage to train,” she decided, mostly because she didn’t want to continue having this conversation, but also because she might as well continue trying to awaken her power. Link and the Champions weren’t giving up, so why should she? As Impa tried to argue, the princess just shook her head. “I’ll be fine, Impa. I promise.”

And with that, she mounted her horse and rode off. To her knowledge, no one knew of her leaving. She hadn’t wanted to break Link’s concentration, and it wouldn't be fair to interfere with his training. So she went alone.

But as she stood in that all-too-familiar cold water, staring up at that stone statue that had never offered her anything no matter how hard she prayed, the distant sound of hooves grew closer. And she sighed, but she smiled, too. Her knight, always coming to her rescue.

She was learning now to be more...empathetic. To understand that he was under pressure too, that he was only carrying out his duty to protect her. It wasn’t his fault. Really, her anger should be directed toward her father, but...that was out of the question for now.

Quiet steps signaled his entrance, and she took a deep breath, then straightened up a little, turning around to face him. Perhaps he’d been expecting an outburst, but she simply greeted him. “Hello, Link. I apologize for running off without telling you. I simply didn’t want to interrupt your training with my own.”

His face was as blank as ever, though she wondered if she imagined the slight twitch to the corner of his lips. Still, he shook his head, which she knew to take as  _ It’s alright. _

“I haven’t been making it easy on you, and I apologize. I’m just so…” she trailed off, a gasp escaping her as her arm flung forward in a point. “Link, look out!”

Behind him, a Lynel roared - somehow it had gotten so close to the entrance, it had fit itself through the archway. Link gasped, turning around, and immediately unsheathed the sword. Though she couldn’t see his face, she could imagine it clearly - the way that his eyebrows furrowed and his gaze hardened, just like the day she met him.

All she could do was stand beside the statue, feeling useless, watching as Link hopped around the stone, ran through the water, waiting for an opening to strike at the monster. It charged, and he tried to dodge but moved a moment too late - he was flung across the room, tumbling to the ground without so much as a noise. Zelda filled that empty space with a cry of her own, which caught the attention of the Lynel. Snarling at her, it struck its hooves upon the ground, then charged. Covering her eyes with her arm, she bent down, waiting for the impact -

But there was a quiet grunt and the sound of a sword hitting those tough horns, and she looked up in surprise to see Link standing in front of her, shoulders heaving with how heavy he was breathing but protecting her nonetheless. Glancing over his shoulder, he nodded once, which she knew meant she had to get out of the way. Moving backward, she hid behind the statue and peeked out from behind it, watching him take a deep breath and spin the sword around, earning a pained roar from the Lynel before it fell to the ground, unmoving.

The only sound that filled the spring was his breathing, matched with her own. The sword was sheathed, and he stumbled a little on his feet. “Link!” she cried, racing to him, placing her hands on his shoulders to keep him steady. “Are you alright?! What’s…” she trailed off, noticing a trickle of blood trailing down his right temple. “Y-You’re hurt.” Her voice was small and broken, and she didn’t like it. “We...Let us get you to Mipha. She can help.”

Link nodded, though the action made him wince. She felt even worse. Placing his arm around her shoulders, and one hand on his chest, she guided them both out the door. She would return later to get his horse, but for now he was in no condition to be riding. Helping him up onto her own, she grabbed the reins and headed back to the castle.

Her thoughts raced as the horse galloped. Link lay his head on her shoulder, his grip tight on the saddle. All she could do was murmur, tell him that he was going to be just fine. But she couldn’t help but think it was all her fault. All of this was her fault. It always was.

When they reached the castle, she found the rest of the Champions exactly where she had left them. “Mipha!” she exclaimed, pulling the reins of the horse, feeling her eyes burn, “There was a monster, and I-I...Link hit his head rather hard, please, please help him…”

Urbosa and Daruk exchanged a look, and even Revali was silent for the moment. Mipha nodded, clenching her jaw. “Daruk?”

The Goron nodded, stepping forward to gently take Link from the horse, cradling him carefully so as to not hurt him further. “Easy does it, little guy.” Link’s eyes were half-closed, and Zelda felt her heart break at how small and vulnerable he looked in Daruk’s arms. Almost like that boy she met two years ago.

Sliding off of the horse, she moved to step closer, but Urbosa stopped her. “Give Mipha some space, little bird,” she said gently, though her gaze stayed forward. Even she looked worried - but then again, each of the Champions had taken a liking to Link, besides Revali. And even he looked a little uneasy.

It took awhile, but eventually Mipha stepped back. “He will be alright,” she assured them, her gaze falling upon the princess with a small smile. “He just needs to rest for a little while.”

Zelda felt herself let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding, and nodded. “Thank you, Mipha.”

Daruk took Link into his arms again, and she guided him toward her own room - after all, he deserved to rest properly in a bed, didn’t he? She thanked the Champion once more before he left, then found herself alone with her knight yet again.

The blood had been cleaned up, though he still looked quite pained, even in sleep. She swallowed, trying to push away her guilt as she stepped forward, gingerly pulling the blankets up to his chest. He didn’t move, and she found herself sitting in the chair beside him, just...watching. The pit in her stomach felt heavier by the minute, and she let out a shaky breath as she leaned forward, gently brushing some hair from his eyes.

What kind of a princess was she? She was supposed to be the one to protect everyone, but people...but  _ Link _ would keep getting hurt for her. 

She sat there for a long while, not sure how much time had passed before a soft groan escaped him and his eyes fluttered open. Immediately he tensed in the unfamiliar environment, and she placed a hand on his arm, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. “It’s alright, Link. You’re safe. You’re just in my quarters.”

He blinked up at her, then tried to sit up, his ears reddening at the statement. She knew how unprofessional it was for her own knight to be residing in her bed, but no one would know. Besides, it was perfectly reasonable. She shook her head.

“Please, take it easy. You’re alright. Just lay down, Mipha ordered you to rest.” Upon realizing she wouldn’t take no for an answer, he sighed quietly and lay back down. “Do you remember what happened?” Thinking it over for a moment, he nodded slowly, a hand coming up to touch the temple that had been bleeding earlier. Her guilt resurfaced and she nodded. “Yes, you...saved me again.”

She had to look away, feeling her eyes burn. Closing them so he would not see, she pulled her hand back from his arm and let out a shaky sigh.

“You must be tired of it, Link,” she continued, her lower lip quivering. “Coming to my rescue day after day. Why, I wouldn’t be surprised if you simply walked out on my father one day. I’m so sorry I can’t...I can’t do what I’m  _ supposed  _ to do. Everyone’s paying the price for it. I’m just...I’m so useless.”

Staring at the wall, she found herself holding back tears like a child. How she wished things weren’t so difficult - she knew her studies wouldn’t be enough, but…

“You’re not useless.”

Three words, said in a voice she didn’t recognize. Her eyes widened and she gasped, looking over at him. His eyebrows were furrowed and he’d propped himself against the headboard. “Link, you...you  _ spoke _ !” Now that she thought on it, his father had said something - that Link only spoke to those he was most comfortable with. Did that mean…?

He swallowed, nodding. “It...will be alright.” His voice was soft and pleasant, though scratchy without use. All she could do was stare. “It will come. And I won’t leave.” There weren’t many words to go on, but she could tell they were sincere. And her eyes filled with the tears she had been holding back this whole time, leaning forward to rest her forehead on his shoulder.

She felt him tense beneath her, and hesitant arms came to wrap around her. Hearing words from her silent knight may have been what she needed, after all.

“Thank you…” To know that Link believed in her was good enough for now. He wouldn’t leave. He’d always be there for her. 

And she was going to seal Ganon away for good.


End file.
